winxclubfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Task Force/Episode 103 - Boot Camp
Season 1 Episode 3 - Boot Camp Morning (A sound like an explosion make Vic and the other wake up) Vic: '''What the heck?What happening? '''Harry: '''We gotta go to the main barrack now!We late man!The other already head there! '''Vic: '''Why didn't they wake us up,darn it! (Vic and Harry quickly change clothes,they didn't have time for breakfast,only drink a cup of water) Barrack '''Codatorta: '''Rise and shine ladies,my name is Codatorta,and my goal is simple: as of right now, you are all maggots! You will not speak until spoken to, you will not sleep unless told to do so! When I ask you to jump, you will reply with "How high?" Do you get me?!" '''Guys: '''Sir,Yes Sir! '''Vic(asking the Task Force): '''Why didn't all of you wake us up this morning '''Guys: '''We tried,but you guys keep sleeping like you never sleep before! (Codatorta moving toward Vic) '''Codatorta: '''What your name,dirtbag?(looking at his uniform tag)Sanderson Victor eh? '''Vic: '''Yes Sir! '''Codatorta: '''Get your ass to the Advanced Training Facility now,i want to see if i have choosen the right guy! '''Vic: '''Yes Sir! (Vic look at the guys,the guys make the symbol,wish Vic good luck) Armory '''Codatorta: '''There different type of armours,each on different mission and stituation,i introduce you the Combat Vest,the most regular vest,usually use on combat and hazardous missions.Wear it,i'll show you how this thing work in the next chamber (Vic pickup the vest and wear it) Test Fire Chamber (Vic walk into the chamber,suddenly Codatorta fired a bullet at Vic) '''Codatorta: See?You still alive,as long as you keep this vest on you,your chance to survial in the battlefield is very high! Vic: '''Oh,i see.... '''Codatorta: '''It even fireproof,axitproof too,like i said,it usually use on hazardous missions and this is the reason why,get your ass to the next chamber! Environmental Hazards Simulation '''Codatorta: '''I'll see you in the end if you still alive in this chamber! (Codatorta leave Vic behind) '''Vic(panic): '''Alive?You gotta be kidding me! (Vic passed through 3 course,fire,electrical and axit) '''Codatorta: '''Look like i'm was right,you born to be a soldier,i'm proud of you son!Meet Saladin outside to perform the finale part of your training! Basic Training (Vic meet the guys outside) '''Vic: '''You guys here? '''Harry '''Yup,how the course going? '''Vic: '''Awsome.But i'll tell you the details later,right now,we gotta move '''Saladin: Move,move move! (The guys passed the Basic Course and suddenly a giant orge coming from nowhere smashes the door to the next chamber) Vic(looking at the orge): '''Who invite a big,hairy,dumb ogre to the training? '''Guys: '''Totally not us! Live Fire Range '''Saladin: '''Get in here,there weapons that we can use to take this thing down (Everyone follow Saladin to the Live Fire Range,but the giant orge again smash through the wall and knock out Saladin '''Students group: '''Let run!(They run out of the chamber) '''Vic(yellin): '''You coward!Get back here! '''Riley: You sure we can take this thing down? '''Vic: '''Let see what we got here, normal pump shotgun,who good with shotgun? '''Johnny: '''Me! '''Vic: '''M40A1 Sniper Rifle,who good with sniper '''Riley: '''I'm not so good,but i can handle a sniper rifle! '''Vic: '''MP5 Extended Mag with M203 Grenade Launcher,who up for this? '''Ramirez: '''Awsome,i'm up for this! '''Vic : '''Combat knife and 9mm pistol? '''Harry: '''Me! '''Vic: '''And the final weapon M249 SAW,i'm gonna show that orge he going the wrong place! (Everyone grab their weapons and get out of the chamber,ready to deal with the orge) End. Category:Iamnoone Category:Task Force(series) Category:Task Force